Technical Field
The present invention relates to an administration system and method, and particularly to a centralized administration method for operating system (OS) of thin client and method thereof.
Related Art
Administration to thin clients may be convenient. However, when it is intent to install, update, or snapshot capture an operating system (OS) on multiple thin clients by the administration, the progress, state, and result regarding the install, update and snapshot capture OS tasks may not be perceived on line, provided that there is no screen for display on the thin clients.
However, even every thin client among all is connected with a screen, the administration still fails to recognize which thin client has an error occurring when the OS install, update and snap capture tasks are preceded, presenting a shortcoming on administration efficiency for the tasks.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been the issue where the progress, state, and result regarding the OS install, update and snapshot capture tasks at the thin clients may not be perceived on line by the administration. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down this problem.